First Snow
by scaf
Summary: "I've been patient enough," Angela spoke aloud into the quiet of the room. The matriarch downed the last of her wine and headed toward the kitchen to tidy up. Jane and Maura would get their Christmas wish, whether they asked for it or not.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hi there - I'm new to this forum - and this pairing - though I have written for other pairings in the past. I've had this Christmas story in my head for some time now; I guess I just figured it was now or never. I do not have a Beta, so please excuse any spelling/grammatical erors. Reviews are most definitely welcome :) Thank you for reading.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles...If I did, they'd be a lot more that LLBFF's**_

**CHAPTER 1**

"Maura, the house is absolutely beautiful." Angela Rizzoli tipped her glass of wine toward the ME before taking a healthy swallow.

Maura smiled at the elder Rizzoli, wiping her flour caked hands on her apron and surveying her living room. Although the holiday décor was a bit brash compared to her own reserved taste, she couldn't deny that her home had never felt more festive. The ME had known that this Christmas was going to be hard for Angela. This was the first Christmas without Frank. The divorce had left the family in shambles, with Frank all but removing himself from the family dynamic. Maura, although not typically in tune with the emotional state of the living, had learned quickly to read the untold signals of the Rizzoli clan.

Ever since Thanksgiving, Angela's mood had significantly deteriorated – to the point where Maura took it upon herself to ask the woman for her help in regards to holiday preparation – a desperate turn to lift Angela's spirits. The minute Maura casually offered the invitation over dinner one lazy Sunday afternoon, Jane shot up from the couch, shaking her head violently, trying to warn her best friend that she hadn't a clue what she was in for. It was too late. Angela warmed to the idea immediately, her tired eyes crinkled at the edge with the excitement of having Maura's landscape to decorate as she saw fit. And decorate, she did.

The results were…eclectic. There wasn't an ounce of the living space – kitchen included, that didn't have some sort of Christmas ornament or decoration boldly displayed. The large tree in the living room was adorned with multicolored lights with Maura's tame silver and gold ornaments nestled in between gaudy bulbs and years of hand-made Rizzoli ornaments.

After placing the last batch of chocolate filled croissants in the oven and divesting herself of her apron, Maura made her way over to the tree, looking intently at a child's handprint painted in red and decorated with green and silver glitter in a haphazard pattern. It was hard to believe Jane's hands were once that small.

"Janie made that in kindergarten. That little shit brought it home before it was completely dry and got glitter all over my new couch."

"Angela!" Maura stifled a laugh at the use of vulgarity.

"Language, I know. I might have had a bit too much to drink. I'll have to slow down before Janie gets here otherwise I'm in for an earful." Angela winked and took another sip, "Speaking of Janie, why isn't she here yet?"

"She had some paperwork to take care of. When I left the station this afternoon she said she was going to finish up what was on her desk and then head home to shower and change."

"Change into what, a t-shirt and jeans?! I swear Maura; you have to find a way to get my daughter in something a little fancier."

Maura shook her head, "I've tried, Angela. Jane will always be Jane. Now, if you'll excuse me, I better shower and get ready for this evening. Barry and Vince should be here within the hour."

Angela watched as Maura hurried upstairs. That woman had been a saint to her and her family. Saving Frankie and taking care of Jane after that horrible shooting had only been the tip of the iceberg. After her marriage collapsed, Maura gave her a place to stay – a place to have Sunday dinners and a house full of laughter. She knew that Maura enjoyed the presence of her family, Jane's presence in particular. Angela took a sip of her wine and cradled the tiny handprint ornament in her hand. My god had the years flown by. Jane grew into the woman Angela had always imagined she would be – strong, fiercely independent, and stubborn as a bull. But she could also be as daft and as clueless as her father. Maura's presence in Jane's life had made such an amazing difference after the horror Charles Hoyt had inflicted on her daughter. Jane was calmer now. Happy. She saw the way her daughter looked at Maura, and the way Maura often returned the gaze with equal -if thinly veiled -adoration.

"I've been patient enough," Angela spoke aloud into the quiet of the room. The matriarch downed the last of her wine and headed toward the kitchen to tidy up. Jane and Maura would get their Christmas wish, whether they asked for it or not.

Jane Rizzoli sat on the corner of her bed, staring at the dress that hung on the closet door. She chewed at her thumb absentmindedly. Freshly showered, she had made quick work of drying herself off, and then took care to apply what little make-up she wore, blowing out her hair before pulling it back in a tight bun. All that was left now was the dress. The beautiful black dress the sales woman at Neiman Marcus had talked her into purchasing. She spent more on that goddamn dress and the shoes to go with it than she had on her entire wardrobe last year.

But it was Christmas and she wanted to look nice.

She wanted to look nice for Maura.

Jane stood abruptly and dropped her towel, slipping on a black lace pair of boy briefs, the only bit of comfort she allowed herself. Though the dress was form fitting, it was lose enough for undergarments to go undetected. She hated dresses. With a passion. But Maura loved them, and after all the trouble Maura had gone through this year to give her family a home – literally and figuratively, she felt the least she could do was come to Maura's holiday party dressed appropriately. Jane knew her mother and Maura would expect her in nothing more than long sleeve tee, jeans, and sneakers. Truth be told, that was exactly what she had intended to wear.

All it took to change her mind was a brief shopping trip with the ME.

They had driven in to Natick to pick up a pair of shoes Maura had special ordered and as they walked through the overpriced department store Maura had glanced at the dress, commenting that the lines suited Jane's figure. Jane huffed in her usual non-committed manner, but took note of the dress and its location. She made the trek back the next day. And the saleswomen fell over themselves with complements. So much so that Jane half believed them. What she couldn't believe was the resulting price tag.

She took the garment off of the hanger and slipped it over her shoulders, glancing at herself in the lengthwise mirror affixed to her bedroom door. After adding the shoes, which were a lot more comfortable than she had imagined, she gave herself a cursory glance before reaching for her jacket. Not bad, she thought as she smoothed the material over her hips. The guys were gonna have a field day – especially Tommy and Frankie. But Maura…well, Maura's reaction would make it worth while. Jane sighed and started to gnaw at her thumb again, not quite able to meet her own gaze in the mirror.

Maura was on her mind a lot lately, so much so that she couldn't quite remember what her life was like before the Dolce & Gabana clad Medical Examiner walked into it.

If the brunette was honest, she'd have readily admitted that she was taken with Maura at their first introduction. As odd and as brilliant as the woman had seemed during their initial introduction, Jane had been captivated by the ME's adorable quirkiness. There was an unparalleled beauty & regality in the way Maura carried herself. Jane was continuously disarmed by the by the thoughtful gaze from the hazel eyed beauty; and as of late, that same thoughtful gaze had begun to also ignite a fluttering, unfamiliar feeling in Jane's gut. Maura would undoubtedly know the medical term for the butterflies that readily appeared any time they touched or smiled at one another. Jane sighed. It was getting harder to ignore her feelings where Maura was concerned.

"Whataya think, Jo? Hmmm? Am I crazy or what?"

The dog barked twice in response and ran excited circles around the brunette's long legs.

"You're right. I am crazy. One – I am not her type – she said so herself. Two – I have nothing to give her. She has more money than God. And Three…" Jane sighed. Why the hell was she doing this? She was going to make herself sick. "And three…I can't afford to loose her – ever. It's simply not an option."

Shaking her head, Jane ruffled the dog's fur, "Come on, buddy. It's off to Maura's." Loading the bags of presents under her arms, Jane headed out into the street, unsure of what the night would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Just a few notes **_

_**(1) I apologize for the formatting - hopefully at some point I'll figure it out!**_

_**(2) Thank you readers - those who are following the story silently, those leaving comments, and those who have favorited me and/or the story. I feel welcomed into 'rizzle-dom'**_

_**(3)**__**In regards to timeline, I guess it's a bit AU, but it's definitely post season 1, sometime in season 2.**_

**_And Finally - Please see disclaimers in first chapter_**

**2.**

She didn't think she'd ever get used to it - her once quiet house a buzz with music and boisterous laughter. She was used to upper crust social gatherings – well attended high society events full of tittered laughter and hushed gossip. Christmases in her privileged life had been strangled with convention. There was no hysterical laughter, no loud Christmas sweaters, cheap beer and faces aglow with genuine humor. My how things had changed. Maura sipped her wine thoughtfully, tugging the hem of her dress. It was red of course, a gorgeous Halston wrap she had picked up at a boutique on Newbury St. It was festive and bright and now entirely too tight. Rizzoli family dinners meant sizeable portions of carbohydrates. White flour and pasta. Cookies and cakes. And copious amounts of wine. She'd need to step up her workouts, an activity more vigorous than yoga, perhaps. Her curves were curvier, not necessarily bad, but she was already nervous about seeing Jane this evening, the last thing she needed to be concerned with was the fit of her dress.

Maura looked up at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time, wondering where Jane could be. Tommy and Frankie were in the corner, shaking presents like they were ten year old boys. Angela and Vince were laughing in the kitchen, he praising her culinary skills and her basking in his platitudes. Barry and his girlfriend of late were sitting by the fire, laughing quietly to themselves. Maura was all at once amused and envious. Where the hell was Jane?

"Looking for someone?" Vince wrapped his arm around Maura and squeezed.

Maura felt her cheeks warm, "Just wondering where Jane is."

"She'll be here."

Maura nodded and sipped her wine. She knew her worrying was irrational; however, since the shooting, Maura had been painfully aware that Jane could be gone from her life at any moment. Whenever Jane was late or delayed and Maura wasn't exactly sure of the cause, panic set in. She knew it was ridiculous. Silly even, but it was out of her control. When it came to Jane, Maura was nearly incapable of managing her emotions. The shooting and the possibility of Jane's death had nearly broken her. She knew for certain then that her feelings for her best friend went way beyond platonic, but what could she do? She almost lost Jane to death; she wouldn't lose her to a confession of love.

The honey blonde slipped from Vince's embrace and made an excuse about needing some air.

Angela caught Vince's puzzled expression and sidled over.

"Everything okay?"

Korsak shrugged, "Maura seems a bit jumpy is all." The pair watched as Maura slipped out the sliding doors. "I think she's anxious for Jane to get here."

"Or worried as to why she's not here already." Angela squeezed his arm slightly and moved to follow Maura's retreating frame.

Maura stood out on her patio and shivered. The dress wasn't nearly warm enough for the winter's chill. Yet she needed the fresh air – she needed the chill to free her mind from the dark thoughts that were starting to invade it.

"Everything okay out here?"

Maura jumped at the sound of Angela's voice, "Oooh. You startled me"

"Sorry." Angela walked over to the distraught woman and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"I'm just…" Maura struggled with how to explain her jumbled thoughts. "I was…"

"Take a deep breath dear."

"I was just watching everyone. Your family…Jane's family…and for one horrible moment I considered what this holiday would have been like if Jane hadn't…"

"Sshh. I know. I had the same thought earlier. But Jane is here. Jane and Frankie are alive…because of you."

"Angela…"

"No, Maura Isles. My babies are alive because of you. I believe that. They know that. And Janie's family is just as much yours. You are my family. For such a smart lady you can be slow at times."

Maura feigned insult, but the curl of her lip into a half smile gave her away. "Jane once told me that I was the dumbest genius she knew."

Angela took Maura's hand, "Janie is blessed to have you in her life - for a great many reasons, Maura. After that business with Hoyt, I barely recognized my baby. She closed herself off from everyone. Didn't talk to us – shut us out. But with you…her friendship with you brought her out from that…that damn fortress she built around herself."

Maura looked down at the hands that held hers, then into the older woman's shining eyes. Angela finally broke the silence with a strangled whisper,

"Janie's hands…She never let anyone touch her hands after. I never dared to even look at them – she'd jam them in her pockets and scowl at me. She was so self conscious and angry. And then one day she invited you – her new friend - to Sunday dinner and I saw the way she was with you. I had never seen her like that with anyone. That night while you girls were cleaning up I saw you by the sink. You were rubbing her hands, explaining the stiffness and the pain in words I could barely comprehend. And she was listening – no anger, no defensive posturing. She let you in."

Maura let out a shaky breath, "She helped me, too. She took me in – treated me like I belonged, overlooked my quirks and awkwardness."

"You reached her when no one else could. She was damaged…"

"We both were."

"In your own separate ways, yes. I suppose you were."

"We found each other." Maura confessed more to her self than Angela.

"You certainly did, dear." Angela took a breath, not knowing if she should proceed,

"Maura, I'm old."

"Angela, you…"

"No, please let me finish. I annoy Jane to no end. I am always in her business and I understand how that infuriates her but...I'm going to meddle just one more time – for her and you. Tell her, Maura."

"I don't understand?"

"Yes, you do. I was there. After the shooting. I remember what that was like – how you sat beside Jane not talking to anyone for days. I remember how much weight you lost, how fragile you looked. Frank and I were at each other's throats and you may think I didn't notice the way you were during that time, but I noticed. It broke my heart. But it also gave me hope – hope that Janie would wake up and that you would be there and that the two of you would finally tell each other how you really feel."

"Angela, Jane doesn't feel the same. There's no evidence to support that she even approves of same sex unions, never mind entertaining the though of pursuing said union with someone like me."

Angela let go of the ME's hand and held her palms up in a move to stifle the woman in front of her.

"Open your eyes, dear. When you find it within you to acknowledge what exists between the two of you…dumb geniuses…maybe she'll do the same."

Before Maura could respond, a loud whoop from inside of the house caught the attention of the two women embracing on the back deck.

"I think Jane is here." Maura smiled

"Yes. Shall we go wish her a Merry Christmas?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: You guys are the best - I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story. It's been a while since I last wrote anything like this, so I'm a bit out of practice. Thanks for coming along for the ride. Now...How about Jane in that dress?!**_

3.

"I think I'm having a stroke!" Korsak laughed hysterically.

"Is Janie in a dress?"

"What's up with the chicken legs?" Tommy snorted.

"If you guys don't shut it…"

"What are you gonna do? Take a brother out with a high heel?

"Chuck it up guys, have your laughs." Jane groaned as placed her gifts under the tree, nearly clocking Frankie when he wrapped his arms around her midsection and twirled her in the air,

"Merry Christmas, Janie"

"Jesus Christ, Frankie. Put me down."

"Jane! Language! It's Christmas Eve." Angela yelled.

"Exactly. He hasn't even been born yet." Jane straightened her dress after freeing herself from Frankie's grasp only to find Maura staring unabashedly, the blonde's head tilted to the side in amusement.

Jane righted herself and walked over to where the two women in her life stood. After hugging and kissing her mother, she awkwardly embraced her best friend,

"Merry Christmas, Maur."

"Jane…" for the second time that evening Maura found herself stumbling over her words.

"My, my. Is the great brainiac Maura Isles speechless? I never thought I'd see the day," Jane teased.

"That dress…Jane, you're just…beautiful…my, uh, friend." Maura awkwardly finished before gulping down the rest of her wine. "Something to drink?"

Maura turned abruptly, practically running into the kitchen as Jane and her Mother looked on in amusement. When it finally dawned on the brunette that there were others in the room, she dragged her gaze off of Maura long enough to note that everyone else seemed to be deep in conversation. Everyone, that was, except for her mother.

"Janie, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks, Ma" Jane answered absentmindedly. The brunette was too busy trying not to stare at her friend in the red dress. The very snug, very flattering, very soft-looking red dress. If Jane had a nice "line" as the saleswoman said, Maura was all curves. Breasts, and hips, and….

"Jane!"

"What? Jeez!" Jane looked over at her mother with an annoyed sigh.

"Maura did a great job with the house, huh?

The detective took in the decor. Though the decorations were mostly loud and garish, they warmed her heart. It reminded her of happier times. When she and her brothers were little and her parents could still manage to stand the presence of one another.

"I think you had a lot to do with how great the house looks, Ma."

Angela shrugged her shoulders, "Maura was a sweetheart to let me do all of this. Do you know that girl only had one box of decorations? White lights and silver and gold bulbs. That's it! Two colors!"

"She didn't celebrate like us. Her parents were always away. I think she was alone a lot of the time."

"Not anymore, she isn't. She has us. She has you."

Jane nodded. "I should go and help, huh?"

Angela nodded, "Yes, you should. And make sure you tell her how beautiful _she_ looks. "

Jane rolled her eyes at her mother as she ambled over to her best friend, who appeared to be extremely vested in arranging a platter - every piece of cheese equidistant to the next.

"So, you like the dress?" Jane asked shyly as she watched Maura pull a beer from the fridge before topping off her wine.

Maura fought the blush she could feel creeping up her neck and nodded, "And the shoes. Yes. What made you? I thought…"

"That I would show up in jeans? Maybe a sweater?" Jane pushed the beer aside and helped herself to a glass of wine.

"I just thought that maybe for once, I should listen to you. You went to all this trouble. The least I could do was dress appropriately."

"You're hair is lovely."

"Thank you. I thought maybe we could do without the rat's nest this evening."

"Your eyes…they look, um, bigger." Maura could hardly contain herself. She couldn't seem to stop talking.

Jane smirked, "Naw, it's just that you can actually see them now."

"It wouldn't have mattered to me, you know. You could have shown up in your workout gear and I would have been happy just to have you here," Maura couldn't seem to pull her eyes from Jane's.

"I know," the brunette shrugged self consciously, "but the look on your face was worth the pain these heals will inflict."

The ME used the mention of the shoes to gaze openly at Jane's legs.

"Um…you look beautiful too, you know." Jane stuttered

"It's too tight. The dress. Too many carbs," Maura shrugged awkwardly.

Jane took an obscenely large gulp of wine as her eyes scanned the length of Maura's frame. Holy hell she was going to be in a lot of trouble tonight,

"It's not too tight, stop that. It looks amazing. YOU look amazing."

The friends shared a look. Jane saw something different in Maura's eyes. There was an intensity there she had never quite experienced before. Change the subject, she thought. Change the subject and keep things safe.

"Jesus, it looks like the North Pole threw up in here – I can't believe you let my mother decorate your house. Colored lights instead of white…the nerve." Jane snorted into her wine glass.

The honey blonde smiled, but didn't make a sound. Jane watched as Maura looked out at all of Jane's family and friends that were now making their way over to the dining room table. They were just as much Maura's family now as they were hers. Maura was her family and she knew she would do anything in the world to make sure that's how it would always be.

"Hey, Maur?"

"Hmmm?"

"You okay?" Jane leaned forward, her hand resting on Maura's, rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb.

"I was just thinking…"

"Well, don't." Jane smiled, pulling the blonde toward her. "Let's eat instead."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N. Much love to all you readers - silent and otherwise. I appreciate all the follows, favorites, & reviews more than I can ever say. I wonder what Jane got Maura for Christmas? Hmmmm... Happy Reading!**_

**4.**

"I couldn't eat another thing." Vince groaned as he fought the urge to unbuckle his belt.

Angela, who had taken residence on the couch beside him, nudged his arm and nodded her head toward her daughter and Maura who had – as they had done so many times before – maneuvered themselves away from the group and into their own private world. Jane sat at the kitchen island, her upper torso sprawled across the granite as Maura leaned back on the counter, a glass of wine in her hand.

"They look like they're having a good time," Angela smiled tiredly.

"They always look like they're having a good time." Vince snorted, "It's about time someone knocked some sense into those two."

"How do you mean?"

"Please, Angela. I know you see what I do. They couldn't be any more right for one another. It's down right aggravating to watch them dance this clumsy dance around one another. It's painful."

Angela nodded and smiled as Frankie and Frost walked over.

"We're heading out, ma. Tommy and I are gonna see some old buddies and Frost and Beth are heading back to her place."

"You guys be safe. We may as well head out, too. Vince, would you mind helping me carry some of these bags next door?"

Jane laughed at something Maura had said, looking over to the living room where her family had already begun to shuffle into their outerwear.

"Hey, where are you guys going? We haven't even opened gifts yet?"

"It's late, Janie." Her mother smiled as Maura walked around the island to stand by her daughter's side.

"Barry's heading out with his girl and Frankie and Tommy are going to hang out with some of their friends. We can open the gifts tomorrow."

"You can spend the night here if you'd like – there's plenty of room." Maura smiled and desperately fought the urge to meet the scowl that was undoubtedly on her friends face.

"No, no, dear. Thank you, but we should get going. Besides, Janie has been anxious to give you her gift for the past few months now."

"Ma!"

"I'm amazed she's been able to keep it a secret, actually. Anyways…" Angela walked over and gathered her girls in her arms, "Love you both. Merry Christmas."

And with that, Maura's house, which had been overcome with bawdy laughter a few moments earlier, was now quite the opposite.

**_R&I… R&I… R&I… R&I… R&I…_**

"S'quiet," Jane muttered as she kicked off her heels, grabbing a newly opened bottle of wine in one hand, and Maura's hand in the other.

Maura smiled as she allowed herself to be led to the couch. The fireplace was roaring, casting an arresting glow on Jane's olive toned skin. Maura marveled at her friend's effortless beauty.

When the hell had she ever been so preoccupied by another woman, she wondered. She had to get herself under control - 'buck up', as Jane would say. Maura needed to reign in these feelings before she did something she would regret later. She knew when things had changed for her, when her feelings had shifted from platonic to romantic. What she didn't know was whether or not things had changed for Jane, as well. There were times where she thought yes. But Jane was far from an open book. There was an art to navigating the Italian woman's plethora of emotions. When Maura thought herself to be a master, things would change, and she would once again be catapulted into a whirlwind of confusion.

"Maur?"

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

"Yes, of course. Why do you keep asking me that?"

Jane shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "You seem…quiet."

"Just tired," Maura smiled. Truth was she was anything but. The way Jane was looking at her, the fire, the soft tones of the Christmas melodies on the radio had her feeling nostalgic and weepy. All those Christmas movies she had watched as a child – all of those families that she desperately wished she could be a part of. She had that now. She had it because of Jane – and she loved her friend more than she would ever dare say aloud.

"Don't move," Jane jumped up from the couch and returned shortly with a large box that appeared painstakingly wrapped in burgundy paper with a silver metallic bow.

"Did you wrap this?" Maura questioned.

An eyebrow arched confrontationally, "Of course I did."

"Jane."

"I can wrap, Maura."

"Uh huh," Maura smiled.

"Look, just because I don't take the time to wrap the guy's presents, doesn't mean I wouldn't take the time to wrap yours. Just open it already."

Maura smiled and took her time pulling back the paper in a fashion so slow she'd undoubtedly irritate her friend. After pulling off the remaining paper, she delicately reached into the box and pulled from it's depths what appeared to be an impressive leather bound photo album. Maura turned the volume in her hand, her delicate fingers rubbing the weathered leather binding. Jane's voice was so low, she barely heard her friend over the thudding of her heart.

"Remember when you were helping my mom move out of our house? The two of you were laughing at me – pouring over all of those cheesy photo albums my mom had kept of all of us kids. The two of you looked at them for hours." Jane sighed and rubbed at the scars on her hands, "I was always so annoyed with my mother. She and her camera were everywhere – I couldn't stand it. I hated having my picture taken."

"It's more likely you hated standing still long enough for her to take it," Maura grinned.

"Hmm, maybe." Jane smiled. "Later that night, you told me that I should be grateful for all of those pictures. That they were proof that I had a wonderful childhood full of laughter and fun and that no matter how hard times would get, that I would always have those pictures to remind me. And then I got to thinking that I had never seen an album like that at your house. That you didn't have one."

Maura flipped to the first page and her breath caught in her chest.

"I called Constance and asked what she had for pictures. You were so cute," Jane scooted closer and fingered the edges of a photograph of a smiling Maura, not more than two years old. "Beautiful eyes. Curly hair. The biggest dimples I've ever seen - even then."

Maura looked through the first few pages, candid shots of her as an infant and then as a toddler. When she wasn't smiling, she seemed to be concentrating on something just out of the frame.

"I don't understand," Maura shook her head, "I had no idea these even existed."

"There were a lot of them. I have all of the extras in a box in my apartment. I was surprised too, but as uninvolved as your parents might have been, there are a ton of pics that chronicle your childhood."

Maura flipped the page and laughed aloud, "Is that…"

"Yes, that's me. Naked. Eating macaroni and covered in sauce. You can thank my mother for that one. She said that was your favorite when you were looking through my old albums. She made me put that in there. It should be a testament to how much you mean to me that this is even here."

Maura continued to flip through multiple pages – Maura through the years, Jane, Frankie, Tommy.

"I hope you don't mind that I included our pictures. I got ma to grab some of the boys and her and then I got Korsak and Frost to throw some in, too. I figured since we're your family, too that…"

Jane was cut off as Maura lunged forward into her arms, "Jane…" she whispered softly, "Thank you."

Jane was startled by how tightly Mara clung to her neck and then pained at the faint feel of wetness on her neck, "Maur are you crying?"

"No…I just." Maura pulled back, swiping the back of her hands across her cheeks, "I mean I'm just happy. This is the loveliest, most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me, Jane. I don't know how…there aren't adequate words to convey…"

Jane held a finger to the honey blonde's lips to silence her, "You're my family. I would do anything for you"

"Including wearing this dress?"

Maura reached out hesitantly, caressing the delicate fabric atop the brunette's thighs. She wanted to kiss Jane. She wanted it so badly that it was as though every bit of self restraint was currently being taxed beyond its limit. Maura couldn't remember ever wanting something - someone – like this…wanting it with every aspect of mind and body. Her heart was pounding so loudly that she was sure her friend could hear the cacophonous beat. So caught up in the moment, she almost didn't hear Jane's response as the brunette moved closer, their knees now touching.

"Even that," Jane whispered.


	5. Chapter 5 - Finale

_**Author's Note: Hi all - Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews. We've come to the end. I may be back for an epilogue - you never can tell :) This was actually going to be a one shot that somehow morphed into a 5-shot. Anyway...I had a lot of fun with this one. Take Care & Happy Reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em**_

"Jane" the name rolled off the blonde's tongue as reverent sigh. Just as she moved to close the distance, however, something in the moment shifted. It was slight, but noticeable – a sudden twitch in the detectives left eye which Maura could only qualify as hesitation. Jane wasn't ready. Goddamn it all to hell she wasn't ready and the ME nearly made a fool out of herself.

"It's snowing."

"Hmm?" Jane's voice was just above a whisper

"It's snowing. Look." Maura motioned over Jane's shoulders to the French doors as giant, fat flakes began to accumulate on the patio.

"Um…Get your jacket." Jane jumped off the couch and ran to the front hall.

"What?"

"It's the first snowfall of the season and it's on Christmas Eve – this is special."

"Jane, you can't be serious. It's nearly midnight, you mother will think us crazy."

"My mother is sitting in a church awaiting midnight mass and I don't care who thinks we might be crazy. Grab. Your. Coat."

Maura shook her head and stepped into the jacket Jane held out to her. As the women made their way out back, Jane clung tightly to Maura's hand.

"First snows are the best – especially at night. It's, Christ, without sounding like an idiot it's …magical," Jane's smile took over her face and Maura couldn't help but return it.

"Well, it certainly is quiet."

"No sirens, no yelling, and no crazy family members… Just me. Just you." Jane stepped forward, "Ah, Maur - Close your eyes."

"Hmm?"

"Tilt your head back and close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Jesus, Maura just do it. Just feel the snow, on your face."

Maura squinted her disapproval, but did as Jane wished. The tickle of flakes on her skin and the silence surrounding them moved her so deeply she dared not open her eyes.

"God, Maura…you're so….I forget, sometimes just how beautiful you are." Jane was at a loss for words, but found her voice when Maura started to open her eyes,

" Wait. Don't open your eyes, yet. Just give me…let me just…"

Jane's pained sigh held Maura rooted to her spot, eyes closed, every ounce of concentration focused on Jane's voice.

"I can't do this if you're looking at me. Just listen okay?"

Maura nodded.

"I love you." Jane took a deep breath and bent over at the waist, like the wind had been knocked out of her. "Oh my God, I never thought I'd say that aloud but I do. I love you. And I think….I think I've loved you for so long that I don't even remember what it was like before…us. It's like you and I have been on this path since we met. And for the longest time, even though I knew it was leading to something, I chose not to think about it. My life – our lives – are complicated, you know? But we've been through so much together and I feel…I feel like it's made us stronger. And sometimes, when I look at you I think that maybe, just maybe you feel it too. Shit, Maura, I'm scared – No, terrified. I'm terrified of you – that you won't feel the same. I'm terrified of us, that this will change us that we'll lose what we've built. And I'm terrified for myself. Of what this means for me – who I am. What people will think."

Jane took a breath, the tears in her eyes no longer able to be contained. She looked at Maura closely. The blonde's cheeks were red , eyes still closed, her hands clasped in front of her so tightly that they were white.

"But as terrified as I am about all that other stuff…what I'm most scared of is that I will lose you. To someone else who doesn't deserve you. Who doesn't love you as fiercely and as honestly as I do. "

The silence was deafening.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Maura inquired hesitantly

"Yeah"

Maura opened her eyes to find Jane hugging herself in the cold, her gaze down at her feet.

The blonde took a hesitant step forward, then another until she was mere inches from her target,

"Jane, now if you'll just close your eyes."

"Maura, you don't have to do this."

"Close your eyes, detective"

Jane smirked, but did as the ME asked. It wasn't long before she felt Maura's hot breath on her ear,

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I have been in love with you nearly as long as I have known you. The love you have for me, if it measures at least 50% of what I feel for you, is more than I could have ever dreamed of asking for."

Jane opened her eyes and wiped a tear from Maura's cheek, "You feel the same?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes"

"And you're not running?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Jane. I'm yours as long as you'll have me."

Jane smirked, "You have met my family, right? You know what you're in for. I mean, this is just the beginning. Once my Ma catches wind of this – if she doesn't disown me – she'll be asking for grandkids, and marriage and …Mmmffff"

Maura effectively silenced the brunette in one swift move, her lips moving ardently against those she had dreamt of kissing for the better part of the last two years. When the need for air became greater that the desire to continue, Jane pulled back hesitantly with a loud smack.

"Jesus, that was…you're good at that."

Maura nodded slowly, "I'm good at a lot of things."

"Holy hell, Maur."

"Let's go inside, Jane. We can sit by the fire and…talk some more."

"Talk? Really? Are you serious?"

Maura held her forefinger to Jane's lips and whispered seductively, "I was trying to be polite. I'm sure we could find more suitable ways to pass the time. Ways that require far less clothing than you and I happen to be wearing at the moment."

Jane nodded silently.

"Yeah?" Maura grabbed the brunette's hand, tugging her back toward the house, "You've got a lot to say then, I take it?"

"Yup," Jane groaned as the blonde emphasized the sway of her hips, "I think it might take all night to, uh, talk it out."

"I'll make coffee."

"Instant," Jane managed.

"Maybe just this once then. Merry Christmas, Jane."

"Merry Christmas."

**-FIN-**

**_A/N: Thanks again for taking this journey with me. I have some other ideas I'm mulling over. I'll be back!_**


End file.
